


Being in Love With Your Best Friend

by Being_kinda_Gay



Series: Boyf Riends [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dorks, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Good End, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Jeremy is dominant, Love, M/M, MORE SMUT!, My First Fanfic, boyf riends - Freeform, good boyos, page 80, slow build up, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_kinda_Gay/pseuds/Being_kinda_Gay
Summary: Jeremy and Michael get together after a phone call is made where Michael finds out Jeremy was masturbating to him. Things become more sexual after that.





	1. He Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Again my first fic that I've posted on here. Or should I say Heere!? sorry I'm done now.

     It was yet another normal day, a day that felt utterly boring, that couldn't be any more average. That is until Michael sat down next to his best friend of twelve years, Jeremy Heere. He'd been in love with Jeremy since eighth grade, after he figured out he was gay. God, he never got tired of him, his Player Two, his favorite person.

    "Hey, bud. Whatcha' up to?" He asks, smiling and elbowing his best best bud playfully.

    Jeremy looked at Michael in a way that made the taller boy think his friend was fantasizing about his crush, Christine Canigula. She was pretty attractive, to everybody that was into girls, that is. But Michael couldn't help but hope that Jeremy was making that face because he was happy to see his Player One. Maybe Jeremy liked him the way he liked Jeremy. Just maybe.

     "Oh, nothing just...God you should have seen Christine earlier today, she was wearing a short dress and, damn that's goin' in the spank bank," Jeremy said, smiling widely.

      So he was thinking about her. That's a shame. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________      Well, actually, that was a lie. Jeremy was thinking about Michael drinking his damn suicide slushy, but what would it feel like on his cock? Oh lord this was going to be great, because he was thinking about his best friend sucking him off, and Jesus did Jeremy find that hot but...he was at school, and Michael was sitting right next to him. And when Michael asked what he was up to he couldn't just say, "Thinkin' 'bout your mouth around my dick. How was your sushi?"

    He said something about Christine, something about him seeing her in a short dress. That it was going in his spank bank. Of course he would do that, but he was pretty sure that even though Michael was gay, he probably wouldn't enjoy Jeremy thinking about him sexually. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________    Actually, Michael would love for Jeremy to think about him like that, considering that he got off to Jeremy pretty much every time he jacked off. Jeremy was actually pretty sexy. The sexiest person Michael has seen, especially when he stayed over and the did weekend long basement gaming marathons. Michael got to see him in his boxers and shirtless and although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he did take bathroom breaks specifically for squeezing one out.

    He maybe could have been more secretive than going around the corner to the bathroom but he didn't want Jeremy to get suspicious. Didn't want him thinking that Michael either didn't trust him after twelve years, or that he was beating it. Which he was. And a part of him always wanted Jeremy to walk in, to see his eyes go wide and then they'd fuck fast and hard.

    "Hey Michael?" Jeremy's voice gets his interest.

    "Yeah, what is it Jere?"

    "I'm sorry but I have to cancel our afternoon together. My dad wants me to shopping with him for pants, because-- like an idiot-- he only bought one pair," he sighs.

   Michael pats his back. "It's okay. You're coming over this weekend, like usual so what does one day gone make, right?"

   In reality, Michael was upset. He wanted to spend every single second with Jeremy, and he knew he could never do that, but he still wanted to be with him.

   "Of course, I'll call you when I get home because I don't want to be a dick and leave you hanging. Is that cool with you?" Jeremy asked. "Of course that's okay, buddy. I'll be waiting for your ca-"

   Then the bell rang.

   "Well, crap." Michael stood, drinking down the rest of his slushy. "I'll wait for your call, see ya, Jer!" He waved and then ran off to whatever class he was supposed to have. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________    ~~

    Jeremy arrived home from shopping, painfully hard due to his daydreaming about Michael the entire time. He didn't want to be a dick, but his was hard, so there was only one way to solve this. He picked up his phone, hitting Michael's contact picture and putting the phone on speaker waiting for it to stop dialing and to hear his friends' voice come through the receiver. "Yo, Jer! How was shopping?"

     Jeremy grabbed the waistband of his jeans and tugged them down along with his boxers and tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, "Oh, you know, dad's...haha..."

     "Actually I don't know, because I have two mom's but I can pretend I relate to what your saying," Michael said, his voice coming through deep and gruff. He must have been smoking before he picked up.

     Jeremy starts lazily tugging at his dick. "Right, right...sorry."

     "Jeremy, you okay? You sound kinda out of breath," Michael chuckled.

     Jeremy stroked his dick a little faster. "What? Yeah, I'm fine..."

     "Alright buddy."

     Michael groaned into the receiver the moment Jeremy ran his finger over the slit in the in his manhood, which made him whimper.

     "Okay, what the hell are you watching?"

     "I-ah! I'm not watching anything, I promise my laptop is closed!"

     "So then, what are you jacking off to?" Michael slowly unzips his own pants.

     "I-I'm kinda- hnm! Kinda imagining you sucking me off, Mikey..."

     "Do you realize that this could ruin our friendship?" Michael growls into the receiver, stroking himself quietly.

     "You-'re no better than me...get- ah, fuck! Getting off on me right now."

     "I've had wet dreams about you since eighth grade, dummy. A-about sitting on your face, o-o-or you fucking me into the floor so hard all I can do is scream...Jer I fucking- ahh!"

     "Michael, fuck I'm cumming!"

     "Jer, God please talk to me 'till I finish!" Michael sounded so desperate for him.

     "God Michael, you sound so fucking good for me. So fucked out and if I were there I'd finger you and eat you out and fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk and everyone would  _know_ that you belonged to  _me._

     That's was all it took and Michael moaned loudly into the microphone as he came in his hand. He was breathing heavily, saying this: "Will you go out with me?"

     "Come again?" Jeremy's face grew red. 

     "Will you go out with me, Jeremy Heere?"

     "I- uh- sure. I mean- yes!"

     "Damn, I though I would have been rejected."

     "I just squeezed one out to you."

     "True." 

     "'Kay  _babe_ well I'm tired as shit now."

     Jeremy chuckles. "Me too. Goodnight, Player One." 

     Michael yawns his way through a 'goodnight' and they hang up.

       **What the hell was that, Jeremy?** He thought to himself.


	2. Holy Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is horny and video calls Jeremy because they had sex and he needs Jeremy's help a tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all for the kudos. I'm thinking of making my update schedule one to two days a week, that way I don't have to have a specific day or days to update and it puts less stress on me. I'll be updating this chapter, which will complete this story. But, don't worry I have another, much longer one coming.  
> Kinda_Gay

    It had been two weeks. And let's face it, Michael was horny, so he decided to make a video call on Hangouts to Jeremy. He didn't think that his friend - boyfriend - would answer, so when Jeremy's face came up on his screen, smiling his dorky smile, he was a bit surprised.

    "Hey, Mikey! What's up?" Jeremy's voice comes through.

    "Ah-! Nothing much. I'm just bored."

    "You came to me because you were bored?" Jeremy frowns. "I was hoping you were going to tell me that you wanted me to make you a fursuit."

    Michael reached into his sweatpants and started stroking his dick slowly, hoping Player Two wouldn't notice. "Uh, no. You're the only furry here. Sorry, mate."

    Jeremy pouts with mock disappointment. "But we could make them best friends!" He makes dramatic gestures and he's just being his cute, dorky self. Which is what turned Michael on.

    He stroked particularly well on the head of his cock, making him bite his lip and buck up into his hand. He let out a light whimper, clenching his teeth down harder on his lip.

    "Micah, are you alright? You're biting your lip awful hard," Jeremy asks in a worried tone.

    Michael only nodded and sped his hand up. God, Jer was so hot. He tried to keep his thoughts PG, but that flew to the wind when he noticed Jeremy was blushing slightly. He instantly thought back to when him and Michael had sex.

    He threw his head back and moaned loudly.

    "Michael! You're jacking off?!" Jeremy shouts, his face going completely red.

    "Well, I-I'm turned on and you picked up. A-and you've jacked off while we were in a call be-before!" Michael shouts back, defending himself and still shamefully stroking his needy cock.

    Jeremy stuttered out giberish before clearly saying, "Can I join you?"

    Michael only stopped then, contemplating what his boyfriend just said. Join him? As in like...mutual masturbation?

    "I - uh - sure - I mean...yeah. I'd love for you to join me," he stutters back.  **God, I sound like an idiot...**

Jeremy just chuckles and flips his camera around, showing Michael his fully erect dick, already leaking with pre-cum.

    His breath hitches as he sees the image, stroking himself at a fast pace once more. "Je-Jeremy, want you..."

    Jeremy turns his camera back to his face, starting to stroke himself at an insanely fast pace and groaning out, "Did you like that, Micah?"

    Michael moans out a long, high-pitched 'yes'. This was so  _incredibly_ amazing. He  _loved_ getting to hear Jeremy's voice, or see his face. And now that he didn't have to imagine it, he got to experience it, it felt ten times better.

    "Jer - 'm gonna cum..."

    Jeremy smiled and deliberately let out a long, loud moan of Michael's name, 

    And then Michael saw white as he screamed in pleasure, laces of cum flying into his now dirty sweatpants.

    Jeremy came not long after, moaning into the emptiness of his room.

    "JerBear...thank you for that," Michael pants out, coming down from the cloud nine he was on. He groaned, upset he dirtied his favorite "comfy pants".

    "You okay, Mikey?" Jeremy asks, looking and sounding as if nothing happened.

    "Me? Yeah, I just have to clean my comfy pants..."

    "That sounds gay."

    "Well, you're talking to  _me_."


End file.
